minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSM: The Adventure Continues: Episode 2- Mountain's Peak and Marshlands Deep
Chapter 1: Nomadic Ends Previously, on MCSM: TAC... when the monster Sorcerer Supreme banished Jesse and co from their own home, she and her friends travel like nomads through the desert, until... "Gretchen! Get help! I'll deal with them for now!" The boy moved closer, slipping out a torch. The bright yellow glow was bright in the sandstorm. Petra saw it like some sort of bright TNT, and crept back. "Get away! Jesse's already half dead, and you're trying to blow us up!" Petra whipped out Miss Butter in a flash, brandishing it boldly. "I think you're delirious. Torches DON'T blow up. But if it makes you happy..." The boy slipped the torch back into his inventory, rolling his eyes. Petra shook her head to clear the stars from the bright light. Lukas and Jack were at her side in a second, narrowing their eyes through the storm. "I'll get Jesse. Lukas, you get over there an' talk to the half pint." Jack slung Jesse over his shoulder, trying to slap her awake as Lukas approached Myles. They whispered some stuff to each other, and Lukas waved frantically to the others. "Don't worry! He's a friend! His name is MYLES!! He can get us water and food back at his home town!" "It's actually a city..." Myles scratched the back of his head. Petra tentatively placed her sword back into her inventory, an uncertain look on her face. "Huh... what happened? Jack? Is that you?" Jesse blinked her eyes open, although the purple, swollen one was half-closed and watery. Jack swung his head around to look at her, breathing out a huge sigh of relief. "Jesse, thank goodness you're okay. Petra! Lukas! New guy! Jesse's awake!" The others rushed over to him, and Jesse stood up on her on, although pretty wobbly. "Uh, don't mind me, but I thought she was a goner. She must be pretty durable, if you consider that I got freaking first class training for our shaman." Myles patted Jesse's shoulder, only to whip his hand back when his plans were pricked by the Redstone Riot's spikes. "Shaman? Where do you live, an ancient rainforest?" Jack chuckled. Lukas and Petra exchanged scared glances. What if this kid was somehow dangerous? "Oh, you'd be surprised." "Really? How do we know we can trust you, Myles?" Petra shoved him, and he fell to the ground, brushing off his shoulder as he got up, scowling at the redhead. "Leave him alone, Petra. He's just a kid." Lukas and Jesse calmed their friend down, and she huffed, crossing her arms. Jesse looked apologetically at Myles, who shrugged. "This drama's great, but... Wait, who the heck is that guy?" Jack turned to see the buff figure in clanking armor approaching them, his helmet stuffed between his arm and stomach. He had messy orange hair and fair skin, except some stray freckles on his nose. He had a formidable set of muscles, and his well-chiseled face gave off an aura of chivalry. "Hello, my lords. My name is Sir Roland, supreme bodyguard of the shaman. I am your escort, sent by Mistress Gretchen. Please follow me, thank you." Sir Roland turned away, marching off towards a huge, sand-cloaked mountain in the distance. "I still don't trust him." Petra's whisper to Lukas was drowned out by the sounds of Roland's armor. "Nyeh. (I do.)" Nurm spoke for the first time and followed Roland close behind. CLANK CLANK CLANK Chapter 2: Dryad's Peak "What's your name, again?" Jack wiped some sweat off his brow, turning his head towards Myles. Myles was still giddy with excitement. "Myles, sir. I already know all your names. Jesse, slayer of the Wither Storm! Lukas, Builder of Worlds! Petra, Killer of Beings! Jack and Nurm, Adventurers of Legend! You guys are basically written in a book! But I have to say, that Redstone Riot looks even cooler in person!" "We have armor, too, y'know..." Lukas's voice died down as Sir Roland spoke again. "Here is the entrance, my lords. To Dryad's Peak, the creme of the crop." He waved towards a huge waterfall in front of a cave entrance. Roland and Myles walked through it, but the outsiders were a bit worried. "Nyeeeh!" Nurm shook his head and crossed his arms, but Jack shrugged. "Done worse." He tentatively walked through, and a gasp of awe was heard through the crashing water. Lukas patted Jesse and Petra on their backs. "Eh, we killed the Wither Storm, amirite?" He walked through as well. Petra turned to Jesse, who was still struggling to stand up. "We might as well do it. No use standing around, right? Um, Tally Ho, I guess? Ouch..." Jesse groaned as pain streaked across her leg. She walked through, and a huge "WHOA!" followed. "Oh, come on." Petra walked through, and the others were right. It was amazing. The inside looked like it was bigger than the outside. There was moss growing on the stone, and the insanely high roof was covered with ores, giving off a heavenly glow. There were arches with doors lining the long walls, and the walls curved into the back wall, where a huge "S" symbol was placed above a large door with diamond highlights. One of the doors opened to reveal an old woman, shriveled but still fit, racing towards them. "Oh, thank goodness that she's alright. Myles was so darned sure you were a goner. Exaggerating boy. My name's Gretchen, but call me Aunty Gretchen. Now, all of you, get in the house!" As they group started to move inside, Sir Roland stopped them. "My greatest apologies, all of you. The shaman wishes to have an audience with you. Please refrain from making any loud noises." "Shaman? You mean the one that Myles was talking about?" Petra was at the front of the group. "Yeah, that's him. I think I'd better stay behind. I skipped training today, so I'm not really his favorite person right now..." Myles walked backwards. "Okay, let's go inside. I'm kinda interested about this person." Jesse stole Petra's place at the front. Jack joined her. "Me too, Jesse." "Does he know how to build? Because..." Lukas and Jesse and Jack were all pretty excited, but Petra wasn't that big on it. Who was this guy? He seemed to be a bit... fishy. But who was she to judge? "He... seems cool, I guess." "Go, you kids. Skat." Gretchen slapped Petra in the bottom, making the redhead turn around and glare at her. Gretchen met her with a fiercer one, and Petra's eyes widened and she turned away, following the others inside. She never knew such an old person would have such a fierce, withering stare. "Learn something new everyday," she whispered to herself.